House Partez
Imperial House of Partez, '''also referred to as the Imperial Dynasty.' is an Imperial Family of former Valyrian Slaves who rules' the Holy Ferrumian Empire. The Partez sigil is a double-headed eagle, black on gold. The house words are “In Victory, In Duty, In Death”. They are known for their fair skins and midnight black hair The line was started by Justinius Partez and his wife Reynis Partez former slaves of the Valyrian Dragonlords of the Freehold, with both couple being human experimented by Valyrian Warlocks that gained them their families’ various elemental magic. Unlike the Targaryens who left 12 years before the Doom of Valyria, the Partez couple survived the cataclysm of the Peninsula. Freed from their Valyrian masters, Justinius and Reynis journeyed north of the River Rhoyne along with fellow surviving slaves. There they built the Magnum Palatium and founded the city of Pontus Ferrum, along banks of Dagger Lake. Residing and colonizing the ruins of the Rhoyne region for 8 years before Justinius began his Unification Wars in 116 BC. Following the conclusion of the Unification Wars in 80 BC, their empire encompasses the regions of Andalos, Lorath, Norvos, Qohor, the Rhoynar, Essaria, and Elyria. Their main seat is in the Magnum Palatium in Pontus Ferrum, which would remain the main seat of their dynasty, and housed the Imperial Throne. Their other residences is in the Sealord’s Palace in Braavos and the Purple Castle in Tyrosh. In time future Imperial Sovereigns would then incorporate the regions of Braavos, Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, Lys, Sarnor, Iffeqevron, Ibben, the Summer Islands, and the small Island of Naath in Sothoryos into their vast empire. House Partez still rules as the Monarchs of the Empire for almost 500 years. 15 Male Partez and 3 Female Partez ruled from the Imperial Throne. The dynasty is now being led by Emperor Octavius IV, the Young Emperor. Due to their bad history with the Valyrian Dragonlords and their wars with Westeros, they consider the Targaryen Dynasty as their main rivals Culture Traits The typical Partez features are fair skin and midnight black hair The Partezes have an unnatural long lifespan but they can’t produce children like normal people with some inclining it to their magical blood that altered their bodies. Like the Targaryens, they also have premonition-like dreams. The trait has been in the family since before the Doom. Unlike the Targaryens whose genes are weak if they married outside of their house. The Imperial family have very strong genes that allowed them to marry outside their house and not practice the Incestous custom of keeping the bloodlines pure. Probably one of the weirdest traits of the Partez Family is their knack of collecting and hoarding various items and Valyrian artifacts. Storing it in their secretive Valyrian steel vault underneath the Magnum Palatium. Known artifacts hidden inside are: Valyrian Weaponry, Ingots, A full Valyrian Plate Armor, Dragon Eggs, Dragon Armor, Dragon Skeletons, and various gifts from foreign kingdoms. Customs House Partez’s words are “In Victory, In Duty, In Death” which is shortened for 'In Victory we will do our Duties and in our Duties we will do it to the Death'. Their sigil is a double headed eagle, black on gold. The double-headed eagle represents Justinius I and Reynis Partez, founders of the House. Unlike the Noble houses of Westeros, the Imperial Family would send their children during at the age of 7 to smallfolk schools to be taught to the realities of the worlds, the Imperial Children would then be given fake names and were not allowed to reveal who they are and would be under the supervision of the Imperial Oculus. At the age of 9, they would be introduced back into the court and would be taught to the formal education, this will end until they are 13 years old. One of the defining characteristics of House Partez is the divine worship of their family by the citizens of the Imperium. Worshipped as living gods even by the other faiths most notably the Rhllor faith who considers them the Flames of the World. Although not enforced by the family, it is the largest ‘faith’ in the Empire despite having no formal religious priesthood. Deceased Partezes are traditionally entombed in the Grand Cathedral of Pontus Divinus Magic Usage of the Divinus Magic granted a number of useful powers, such as the ability to sense impending attacks; to push, lift, and otherwise manipulate physical objects; to influence the minds of others; to sedate or induce sleep; and even see the future. Even could conjure lightning from their hands and fingers. The members of the Partez Dynasty could be used for many purposes, including protection, persuasion, wisdom, the manipulation of matter and the performance of great physical feats Many scholars and maesters agree that the magical bloodline was a result of Justinius’ and Reynis’ life as a slave, wherein they were experimented by their Valyrian masters. Injecting them with various magics in their body, that resulted to the birth of a magical bloodline. With this magic, the Partez family remained unopposed to this day as they seat upon the Imperial Throne and also deified the family as divine beings. Empreror/Empress 'The Following Monarchs that ruled the Holy Ferrumian Empire with the Imperial Throne as their Seat: # '''Emperor Justinius I Partez, the Glorious' (116 BC-90 BC) Empress Reynis Partez # Emperor Livonius I Partez, the Wise (90 BC – 44 BC) Imperial-Consort Elissa Zalyne # Emperor Livonius II Partez, the Old (44 BC – 42 BC) Imperial-Consort Lysanne Rogare # Emperor Livonius III Partez, the Sword of the Rhoyne (42 BC – 19 BC) Imperial-Consort Naeyra Velaryon # Empress Lavella I Partez, the Great Fire (19 BC – 5BC) Imperial-Consort Julius Gracchus # Emperor Justinius II Partez, the Just (5 BC – 22 AC) Imperial-Consort Irella Durrandon # Emperor Autocras I Partez, the Terrible (22 AC – 38 AC) Imperial-Consort Vespa Rogare # Emperor Autocras II Partez, the Liberator (38 AC – 48 AC) Imperial-Consort Sabina Ambustii # Emperor Octavius I Partez, the Warrior (48 AC – 110 AC) Imperial-Consort Cornelia Bestia # Emperor Antonius I Partez, the Scholar (110 AC – 123 AC) Imperial-Consort Saera Targaryen # Empress Aquilia I Partez, the Magnanimous (123 AC – 140 AC) Imperial-Consort Valens Gennucia # Empress Harenia I Partez, the Noble (140 AC – 156 AC) Imperial-Consort Mardero Rogare # Emperor Octavius II Partez, the Protector (156 AC – 200 AC) Imperial-Consort Aelia Hortensia # Emperor Justinius III Partez, the Brave '''(200 AC – 233 AC) Imperial-Consort Livonia Falvii # '''Emperor Octavius III Partez, the Fair (233 AC – 272 AC) Imperial-Consort Serra Haen Laenia # Emperor Grenalius I Partez, the Ironside (272 AC – 280 AC) Imperial-Consort Johanna Pandaerys # Emperor Atticus I Partez, the Beloved (280 AC – 291 AC) Imperial-Consort Layla Rogare # Emperor Octavius IV Partez, the Young (291 AC- Present) 1. Justinius I 'the Glorious'.png|'Justinius I Partez' 2. Livonius I 'the Wise'.jpg|'Livonius I Partez' 3. Livonius II 'the Elder'.jpg|'Livonius II Partez' 4. Livonius III 'the Sword of the Rhoyne'.jpg|'Livonius III Partez' 5. Lavella I 'the Great Fire'.png|'Lavella I Partez' 6. Justinius II 'the Just'.png|'Justinius II Partez' 7. Autocras I 'the Terrible'.jpg|'Autocras I Partez' 8. Autocras II 'the Liberator'.jpg|'Autocras II Partez' 9. Octavius I 'the Warrior'.jpg|'Octavius I Partez' 10. Antonius I 'the Scholar'.jpg|'Antonius I Partez' 11. Aquila I 'the Magnanimous'.jpg|'Aquila I Partez' 12. Harenia I 'the Noble'.jpg|'Harenia I Partez' 13. Octavius II 'the Protector'.jpg|'Octavius II Partez' 14. Justinius III 'the Brave'.jpg|'Justinius III Partez' 15. Octavius III 'the Fair'.jpg|'Octavius III Partez' 16. Grenalius I 'the Ironside'.png|'Grenalius I Partez' 17. Atticus I 'the Beloved'.png|'Atticus I Partez' 18. Octavius IV 'the Young'.jpg|'Octavius IV Partez' Category:Fanon houses Category:Noble houses Category:Essos